


Scacciare il brutto sapore

by sunnybriefs



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I Do, LuNami if you squint
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Oh. Il fango ha un sapore disgustoso,» disse, mettendosi seduto a gambe incrociate e Nami gli tirò un pugno in faccia, giusto per sfogarsi un po’.<br/>«Certo che ha un sapore disgustoso, stupido che non sei altro: cosa diavolo ti è venuto in mente di mangiarlo?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scacciare il brutto sapore

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy e Nami, più o meno, prendendo spunto dal più cliché dei cliché per questa coppia. scusate. ;_; Scritta per il prompt **99 – Offerta libera** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Nami era accovacciata a terra all’ombra dei suoi mandarini e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di tirare una sberla al sedere di Luffy, che se ne stava privo di grazia con la faccia nel terreno, probabilmente addormentato.

«Si può sapere cosa diavolo stai combinando?»

Luffy allungò il collo di gomma per guardare in faccia la ragazza. «Stavo cercando di prendere qualcosa dal frigo per fare uno spuntino e Sanji mi ha fatto volare fin qui,» disse. Nami inarcò un sopracciglio e Luffy riprese a parlare. «E poi credo di essermi addormentato. Comunque sapresti dirmi perché la terra è così molle?»

«E’ molle perché è fango, Luffy: ha piovuto. Hai dormito qui per tutto il temporale?»

«Oh. Il fango ha un sapore disgustoso,» disse, mettendosi seduto a gambe incrociate e Nami gli tirò un pugno in faccia, giusto per sfogarsi un po’.

«Certo che ha un sapore disgustoso, stupido che non sei altro: cosa diavolo ti è venuto in mente di mangiarlo?»

«Credo di essere caduto qui con la bocca aperta, è stato un incidente!» Le mostro la lingua macchiata di terra, ma Nami non lo degno nemmeno di una risposta; invece afferrò un grosso mandarino che cresceva proprio accanto alla sua testa e lo privò della buccia usando le unghie; quando fu soddisfatta lo mise sotto il naso di Luffy, che pur desiderando mettere in bocca quel bel frutto fece tutto quello che era in suo potere per trattenersi, spostando lo sguardo tra il mandarino e Nami e provando tentazione e terrore insieme.

«È una trappola?»

«Se non lo mangi subito ti prenderò ancora a pugni.»

Luffy non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Ingoiò il mandarino per intero, lasciando che il dolce sapore scacciasse via quello del fango che gli era rimasto sulla lingua e quando l’ebbe finito guardò Nami con grossi occhi adoranti.  
«Dammene un altro!»

Senza farselo ripetere due volte Nami gli tirò un calcio che lo fece atterrare supino sull’erba del ponte.

«Ma te lo puoi scordare,» disse.


End file.
